


On my own

by stepmc



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, hiyori centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepmc/pseuds/stepmc
Summary: It was time for Hiyori to move on.





	On my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyori's POV

There is something pretty sad about listening the person you love the most in the world saying that he is completely alone, even when you have been by his side for years. 

Hiyori has always known that there is something about him that makes him invisible to others. It has been that way since he was a child and even his parents couldn’t see him. But he always thought that Ikuya was different, or at least he was at first.  
Ikuya was the first one to see him, to be interested in Hiyori, the first one who didn’t think of him as boring or too awkward or just a nerd. His one and only friend, his real family. 

But years were cruel with them, it made Ikuya a bitter and blind guy and Hiyori a possessive and jealous one. 

The appearance of Haruka, Makoto and Asahi was scary and at the same time an eye opening experience to Hiyori. Thanks to the them he was able to realize how unhealthy his relationship with Ikuya really was.

Hiyori’s life had become about being an overprotective caretaker of Ikuya, it was not a real friendship. The true was that even if Hiyori was certain he knew almost everything from Ikuya, from the way he like his coffee to his favorite season of the year, the same couldn’t be said about the other way around.

It wasn’t that Ikuya was a bad friend, but the dynamic of his relationship was so toxic that for him, Hiyori was just a shadow he couldn’t get rid of. An annoying fly that wouldn’t go away.

But Hiyori could see it all clearly now and he was ready for a change.

He would always love Ikuya so so much… but he didn’t need a caretaker anymore and Hiyori was finally ready to let him spread his wings while he himself took the time decide what he wanted of his life. 

As long as I got me, myself and I  
I'm doin' fine  
So far from home  
But now I know that I am gonna make it  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
